Friday the 13th
by XxRosiexX666
Summary: What happens when Gai is late for training? When he comes with Lee, they are what you would call, truly terrifying. Will Neji and Tenten find out the truth behind this bad luck? Plus, why on earth would there be a gorilla on the loose! NejiTen One-shot. Slight Romance. Rated anything except M. Enjoy!　 Ｒｏｓｅ


**I have learned to never use mobile to write fanfictions...It is way too hard to do it, WAY too hard.**

**Anyway, I've been addicted to Neji and Tenten fanfictions lately, so you can probably guess what I'm going to do, and if you don't, it's a bit obvious I'm going to write an one-shot story about the ****two incredibly, awesome shinobi that are in an insane but great team with two other insane ninjas that make the two have headaches because of their stupidness, they should totally get together. (This is after time skip, by the way)**

**The only thing I've done in the past week is go on and go repeatedly to different doctors...**

**I need fun in my life, one thing I am stressed about is I just got my schedule for school, and it ain't looking very pretty...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. (I have no idea why, but I was going to put Fairy Tail...) **

* * *

**At The Training Grounds**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day today, at least, if their teacher was actually _here_, it would be.

"Ugh, when is he going to be here?! We've been waiting for at least 30 minutes... Where is he?" "OH, PRECIOUS FLOWER, DO NOT FEAR, FOR GAI-SENSEI SHALL BE HERE!" "But Lee, Tenten is right. Gai-sensei would have been here 30 minutes ago. He is basically never late."

"...YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, NEJI-KUN, GAI-SENSEI IS NEVER LATE. I SHALL CHECK ON HIM AT ONCE." "OI! LEE! *sigh* And there he goes...But really, I wonder where Gai-sensei is..."

"Well, it can't be helped, Tenten, would you like to start sparring now?"

"Sure, I mean, judging from the looks of it, they probably won't be back very soon."

So they put down their bags and got their weapons ready so that they could spar with each other, after all, they were sparring partners.

(A/N: You have to excuse me, I'm not really good at fighting scenes, so yeah...)

After a long minutes of sparring, both were heavily panting but fortunately, both only had a few scratches. But unfortunately, Gai and Lee were still no where to be found. That was one thing, the other? They had totally trashed the place.

Kunai and shuriken were buried deeply into all the trees, the ground was full of craters made from Neji's Kaiten, the ground, trees and other plants were burned from Tenten's paper bombs, and let's just say that the place could be a barren wasteland.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Shit, we've done it this time... Tsunade-sama will surely kill us!" Tenten only looked at him with a blank face, but really, who talks in a 'polite' way when they are in a state of worry, anger, and concern.

Suddenly, there was a sound that sounded like trampling.

They froze.

"Tenten, do you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounded like stomping..."

The two then got a kunai in hand and got ready to fight if necessary.

**STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP**

. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" They jumped on each and hugged each other, they were terribly freaked.

Their reaction would be common if people saw the scene, like seriously common, so common, people would do it everyday if they saw it.

It was Gai and Lee, in green seashell bras, a gigantic laggy half mermaid tail half skirt, zombie gloves and clown makeup.

(A/N: I died because I was freaked and hysterical)

"GOOD MORNING, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! HOW ARE YOU- HEY! WHY ARE YOU TWO HUGGING?!" "B-b-b-because y-you are... w-wearing...y-you k-k-know..."

"OH! WELL, I THOUGHT IT WOULD ADD A BIT OF SPUNK, YOU KNOW SPUNK." "OH GAI-SENSEI" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!"

And while they were well, caught up in that, Neji took that chance, took Tenten's hand, and ran as far as he could, Tenten too.

* * *

**After Running as Far as They Could...**

**Neji POV**

Whew. Finally got away from those idiots, man, what is up with them... They're even weirder then usual. Then I heard then speak up in a soft voice.

"Umm, Neji, do you mind...?"

Suddenly I remembered I was still holding her hand from before. I quickly let her hand go and turn away from her as my face heated up from embarrassment. "S-sorry" Damnit, why did I stutter? I'm acting like Lady Hinata.

"Well, it's fine, after all, you did pull me away from those cross dressing idiots." She started laughing as she mentioned the two idiots.

I turned around and saw her angelic face- wait, angelic? You've got to be kidding me Neji, did you just call her angelic? Oh, whatever, this is... troublesome. But I also smiled at the mentioning of those cross dressers.

_**PLOP**_

Suddenly, a whitish splat dropped next to us on the grass. We stared, then looked up and saw a flock of birds ready to, well, urinate I guess.

_**PLOPPLOPPLOPPLOP**_

Inch by inch, their droppings neared us, but luckily, I had a way to protect us.

"Kaiten!"

The droppings then bounced off my Kaiten and away from us. Tenten sighed in relief and she thanked me after the birds flew away.

_**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

We both tensed when we heard the roar, and something tells me we were going to find out what it was. Suddenly, the trees came crashing down on us and we saw a gigantic gorilla charging through.

I pushed us down on the ground, barely dodging the mad gorilla as it jumped over the lake, landed on the other bank, and ran off.

I helped her up, but as soon as I did that, mad, crazy dogs ran us over and we were pushed into the lake. I struggled to hold my breathe, but when I saw Tenten going down, I endured and pulled her up and out of the water.

"Tenten, wake up!" I tried shaking her awake but it didn't work. It seems like I have to do that after all...

I didn't want to, but it was the only choice. So I placed my mouth on hers and proceeded in doing mouth to mouth.

After I finished, I watched her cough a bit of water out and slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Tenten, are you alright?" She nodded yes, but suddenly, her chocolate colored eyes widened as her fingers delicately traced her lips. "You...did you do that...?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, I answered her. "I had too, you wouldn't wake up, you were barely breathing."

She stared at me with a blank face, then did what I could never do, or at least have the courage to.

She kissed me.

Not on the cheeks, on the mouth.

Her lips were so soft, something I had failed to notice when I did mouth to mouth.

After what felt like minutes when it was merely ten seconds, she broke the kiss and blushed, hard.

"Tenten..."

We sat there in an awkward, very awkward atmosphere, just sitting there doing nothing but blushing.

After about ten- fifteen minutes, she finally said something.

"Neji..." "Yes...?" "Do you remember what today is?" "No...why...?"

"Because...today... is Friday the 13th..."

* * *

**Friday the 13th... So many things can happen...**

**I remember on that day, I had 5 tests, 3 quizzes, 2 pop quizzes, and 12 homework to do.**

**It was truly terrifying... Truly terrifying...**

**Well, at the most, the 13th made them kiss! 2 times! Yay! ^_^**

**~Rose**


End file.
